To The One Who Holds My Heart
by MapleColours
Summary: "OH MY GUSH ERZA! WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO ME! YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY!" she screamed to her self. Her mind is filled with Erza. Erza. Erza. Nothing but Erza without even noticing that she had written the name of the Fairy Queen's name on the paper with some little hearts around... This as a Lucy x Erza ErLu/LuZa fanfiction...
1. ERZA! WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO ME!

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA©**

* * *

**TO THE ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART**

**Chapter 1**

She went to sit on one of the tables inside the guild hall.

There weren't too much people around. Most of the guild members were

out for a mission. Some were, maybe just inside their house or just fooling

around somewhere else. Even the pink haired dragon slayer nor the ice mage stripper

isn't around making the guild really silent. Peceful. Taking this opportunity,Lucy pulled

some papers and pen from her bag to write the continuation of her novel. She holds the

pen to begin writing but it seems that there are no ideas going inside her head right now.

She's distracted. Too distracted. She keeps on thinking the day she confessed her feelings

to the great Titania when they were at the Celestial Spirit World.

" I'm so stupid! Why did I even confess to her?! " she said to herself before releasing a heavy sigh.

" She didn't even answer. Of course, she didn't answer I LOVE YOU TOO nor SORRY, I DON'T

LOVE YOU. No signs of acception nor rejection. What's running inside your head Erza? You should've at least

gave me an answer " she continued. "OH MY GUSH ERZA! WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO ME?!

YOU'RE MAKING ME CRAZY!" she screamed to her self. Her mind is filled with Erza. Erza. Erza. Nothing

but Erza without even noticing that she had written the name of the Fairy Queen's name on the paper with

some little hearts around it.

"Lucy?" called by the girl who just sat in front of her. She looked to the blonde girl. Lucy's eyes widen realising

that the girl in front her is the very person who's driving her crazy. Damn crazy. "Uhm. Lucy? Hello?

Dreaming?...And why is my name written on your paper?"

"Huh?" then she looked down and saw that ERZA was really written on the paper. She blushed. Tensed. She immediately

put the papers away and put it inside her bag. Her hands were shaking. She looked at Erza and saw that she's staring at her,

still waiting for the answer. "Um...Err. Well..I-I...becuase I miss you?"

The scarlet-haired mage was a bit surprised from her answer. "Ow" was all she could reply.

"How's your mission?" Lucy asked to break the silence between them.

"Hmm..job well done, I guess?"

"You look bored."

"Well...I don't know" she answered and sighed.

Before taking her leave, she invites Lucy to come with her tomorrow night to visit this new bake shop that sells

different kinds of strawberry cakes. After her invitation was accepted, she then bids her goodbye to the blonde girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy went out of the bath. She puts on her best dress. Fixed her hair and puts on some make-up. She stood in front of the

mirror looking at herself. "Everything's perfect" she said to her self. She sat down and sighed. "Why did I even make my

self looks perfect and gorgeous? Why am I excited about this? This isn't even a date. We're just going out to eat some

cake" she sighed again. She stood up and grabbed her coat and went out from her apartment.

The snow began to fall again. The whole town was covered with snow. The wind is blowing making it even colder.

The lights around Magnolia were already illuminating which make the surroundings even more beautiful. She continued to

walk until she reaches the central park. She sat down on one of the benches to wait for Erza. In front of her was a tall

Cherry Blossom tree covered with snow. Little yet beautiful lights were flying around it, lighting some parts of the

tree. "Fireflies? " she asked to herself. "Weird. It's not even summer but it looks really pretty."

It's getting darker and Erza hasn't arrived yet. Five minutes. Ten. Twenty...One hour. Two Hours. Two and a half? How

many hours have already passed and the blonde girl is still there. Waiting. With disappointment, she decided to go home.

She stared at the night sky filled with stars. "She didn't come." Sigh.

"Lucy" called by someone from behind her. She turned to see who it was.

"Natsu, Gray, Happy. What are you guys doing here?"

"Luucyyyyy..." Happy flew and went to hug her.

"Why are you walking here late at night?" Natsu asked.

"Err...Well, Erza invited me to come with her to visit this new bake shop. I waited for her but -"

"Wait, Erza?" Gray interrupted. "Didn't she tell she's going to a nearby town? Someone told her that Jellal was there

so she rushed over there to see him."

"Eh? Jellal?" then she looked down to hide the pain on her face. "I see..." she looked at them again trying hard to wear

hard to wear a smile to hide the pain. "I'm going home." She turned and walked away before her friends could answer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She removed her coat and lay down on her bed. She covered her eyes filled with tears with her left

hand. 'How am I supposed to win against the man who Erza holds dear? It hurts. It really hurts. What would I do to handle

this feelings?'

* * *

***I'm an ErLu/LuZa fan and this is my first FanFic and yes, I'm a total amature writer...^^**


	2. What? You're crying with me too?

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA©**

* * *

**TO THE ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART**

**Chapter 2**

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu said with Happy on his right arm.  
"Hey! Stop barging into my apartment! Get out!" Lucy shouted to the pinked haired dragon slayer with his blue cat who  
just entered her apartment, as usual, without asking any permission. The blonde girl sat on her couch. Arm crossed under her chest.

"I don't want to go right now. I don't want to go out." still looking at her friends.

"I didn't mean were going right now. We can go tomorrow if you want." Natsu explained

"Fine. I'll meet you tomorrow morning. Now get out!"  
The dragon slayer and his cat already cast their goodbye before leaving.

She stood up and went to her bed to sleep again. She decided to stay at her apartment today. She doesn't want to go to the guild.  
She doesn't want to go anywhere. She just want to stay on her bed. Sleeping. She wants to forget those feelings even just for a while.  
"Erza..." she mumbled before falling asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stupid brat!" she growled like a mad angry dog then casts her tsunami using her jar flooding all the Celestial Spirits near her.  
"Aquarius! Calm down!" Leo said who's already drowning.

Aquarius was undeniably mean when it comes to Lucy. She always yells at her. Glares at her but that doesn't mean that she doesn't  
care about her owner.

"That brat!" she repeated with irritation in her voice."Crying all night and now she has locked herself inside that apartment sleeping all day  
because of a scarlet-haired girl!"

"Relax. She'll be fine." Leo said.

Aquarius glared at him. Her eyes full of irritation and madness. Ready to snap anytime. She remained motionless. Trying to calm herself.  
She looked away. "Fine. I won't snap for now." then she looked at Leo again. "FOR NOW." she continued with darkness in her eyes and tone.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy checked in at a hotel to spend the night, before going back to the guild, after completing their mission.  
After checking in, Natsu and Happy dashed directly to the dinning area to grab some food. Lucy went first to her room to fix her things and to take a  
bath before eating.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ate too much!" Lucy yelled at Natsu and Happy who were already lying on their bed, bloated because of eating too much. She then leaves the two after assuring that they're okay.

Lucy decided to have a peaceful walk outside the hotel before going to sleep. Outside was full of bright twinkling lights like the stars. It looks like as if the stars went down, abandoning the dark sky just to illuminate the surroundings of the hotel beautifully. This kind of view gives her  
peace of mind. Warmth in her heart. She continued to walk, still watching her surroundings when she saw a blue-haired guy with a familiar girl, very  
familiar, walking and smiling at each other. You could tell just by looking that the girl is overflowing with happiness. Lucy smiled still  
looking at the girl with beautiful scarlet hair. She never saw her smiled like that. She felt happiness for her beloved. At the same time, she felt a great pain stabbing her heart over and over. She felt like she's falling into pieces. Broken. Hurt. She turned around and walked away.  
She stopped. Looking down on the ground.

"Guess I'll give up..." she mumbled to herself and smiled painfully with tears falling from her eyes. She stood there. Crying again. The rain  
starts to fall from the sky. She looked up at the sky. She smiled. Rain drops keep striking at her face. "What? You're crying with me too?" she  
talked to the sky as if it was a person.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting!" Erza glared at them. The two shivered and immediately stopped their nonsense fight. Erza walks towards the Fairy  
Tail's famous model who's standing, wiping the glasses inside the guild's bar.

"Mira, have you seen Lucy?" Erza asked.  
The white-haired model smiled at her. "Why? Did you miss her?"  
The knight mage blushed. "I...Well...I just haven't seen her lately."  
"She's taking jobs this few days. Don't worry, Erza."  
"All by herself?" Erza asked with a worried face.  
"Yes." Mira answered.

After hearing the answer, she stood up. Ready to walk out from the guild to rush over to the celestial mage wherever she is. Before she walks  
out, Mira stopped her.

"Stop Erza."  
Erza turned to face her. Worry was drawn all over her face.  
"She's alone. She might be in danger." Erza said with worried shaking voice.  
"She's more than you think Erza. She's strong." Mira said trying to calm the knight mage.

Erza went back to her sit trying to calm herself. She remained silent for a moment then she stood up again. "Damn it! I'm going!" then turned  
her back dashing out from the guild. Few more steps and she'll be exiting the guild when she saw someone running towards the place. She  
stopped when she realized who it was. It's the blonde girl. Before she could speak the blonde girl already passed in front of her.

"Welcome back Lucy" Mirajane greeted her. "I'm back Mira" she replied.  
Lucy went in front of the request board to take another mission. "Mira, I'll take this mission."  
"All by your self again?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Right now? But you just..." before she could finish her line, Lucy's already taking her leave.

Lucy saw Erza standing beside the guild's door looking at her. She felt her knees shaking. Her body wants to stop and greet Erza but her mind  
screams, "Don't you dare stop! You decided to put some distance between you two to kill those feelings of yours! You already gave up!" She  
followed what her mind told her and continued heading out of the guild. Lucy haven't even greeted her neither smiled at her nor looked at her.  
Instead, she acted as if the beautiful knight mage with scarlet hair wearing Heart Kreuz armor wasn't there looking at her.

The blonde girl was already gone.  
Erza was left still standing beside the guild's door looking down on the floor. Motionless. Frozen. As if her time had completely stopped.  
'Why is she avoiding me?' she questioned herself.


	3. You've done too much pain!

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA©**

* * *

**TO THE ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART**

**Chapter 3**

It's been a week since Lucy decided to avoid Erza and everyone in the guild was affected.

"Lu-chan. I hope she's okay" Levy said, who's very worried about her best friend.

"We should do something about those two" Cana said who's sitting on top of the table hugging her barrel of liquor.

"Shall we plan then?" Mira said with a playful expression on her face.

* * *

Lucy was on her way going back to the guild when she got ambushed by a group of bandits and ogres beside the river.

"Hey, look what we have here. A Fairy Tail mage." said by one of the bandits. Their boss, a large Minotaur holding a large sharp axe with a large scar on his chest, appeared after hearing the name 'Fairy Tail'.

"Oww~ What a great coincidence to take our revenge. See this scar? This was caused by one of your friends." then he dashed forward to Lucy and raised his axe to hit her. Lucy managed to dodge the first blow but got hit with the second that sent her hard to the ground. Lucy stood up and summoned Scorpio and Virgo. They fought against their enemies. Scorpio used his sand buster sending most of the bandits flying away. Virgo trapped the ogres using her spica hole. Lucy, who's dealing with two bandits, didn't notice that the Minotaur went behind her. Lucy got hit on the head by the Minotaur's large axe. Lucy flew and hits on a tree. She fell on the ground. The Minotaur walks towards her. Virgo and Scorpio saw what happened and they immediately dashed to protect their owner. Before they could cast their celestial magics, the Minotaur's axe got them. This caused them to go back to the celestial world. He turned to Lucy again but she wasn't there already. He turned to his right and saw the struggling celestial mage going to the river's direction. The Minotaur followed her wearing his devilish grin. Lucy managed to reached the river. She fell on her knees. Panting. Blood flowing from her head's wound. She reached for her keys and managed to summon Aquarius from the water before she loses her consciousness. The Minautor dashed still wearing his devilish grin.

"You should blame Titania for this!" he shouted but before he could hit Lucy he was already caught by Aquarius' tsunami.

Aquarius looked down at Lucy who's lying on the ground. Still bleeding and unconscious. She carried her owner and took her to the celestial spirit world.

* * *

"Master Makarov" said by the man wearing a formal attire.

"Loki. It's been a while. What brings you here? Where's Lucy?" Makarov said who's sitting on the guild's bar holding a glass of beer.

"She got ambushed by bandits, ogres, and a Minotaur. She managed to win but got beaten pretty bad." Loki said.

"What?!" his eyes widened. Surprised by the news. "Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

Loki sat down beside the Fairy Tail's master and explained everything. Detailed. From the start of ambush to how Lucy fought to how she got injured badly to how she managed to win against the Minotaur who have a great anger towards Erza to when Aquarius took her to the Celestial Spirit World. The master felt relieved knowing that the girl was okay.

Before taking his leave, Loke reminded, "Oh master, I just want to remind you that one day in the celestial spirit world is equivalent to three months here in Earthland."

The master's jaw dropped after hearing those words. "WHAAT?! So how long would she-" before he could finish his question, Loki already returned to the Celestial World.

* * *

Erza, who locked herself inside her room after the day she last saw Lucy, was lying on her bed looking so pale. So lifeless. So empty. She was holding a

necklace with shinning, deep brown colored, tear drop shaped gem pendant with the word 'Lucy' written inside it. "Lucy..." she said while looking at the

pendant.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

Someone's knocking from her door. She stood up and went to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Mira.

"What?" Erza said. So lifeless.

"Uhm..It's Lucy" she said. Erza looked at her friend upon hearing the blonde's name. She walked towards Mira and hold her on the shoulder. "W-What about Lucy? Where is she? Is she okay?" her voice was trembling at the same time, worried.

"Relax Erza. She's fine. It's just that she'll be gone for three months."

"Why?"

Mira explained everything just like how Loki explained the details to their master. Erza felt relieved that Lucy's okay but she'll be gone for three months. That's too long! She felt like waiting for three months is like waiting forever. She can't wait any longer. Erza desperately wants to see her. She have lots to tell her. She wants to see her. She wants to hug her. So bad! She missed her so much!.

* * *

Though she felt pain all over her body, she still forced herself to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was color blue. She thought that it was just a normal colored blue ceiling but she noticed that it was moving. Moving like water from the ocean. Wait. What? Ocean? She sat down and looked at the ceiling again. She was amazed from what she saw. It really is a water. Like an ocean. She looked around and realized that she's sitting on a pure white bed surrounded by shallow crystal clear water with full bloomed pink lotus flowers floating on it. There were also little lights floating in the air. She heard *Sssshhhhhhhh... then noticed it's coming from the walls made of falling water that's surrounding her. The color. The scent. The beauty. For her, everything in this place was so perfect. Still mesmerized by the beauty that surrounds her, she didn't notice that Aquarius appeared.

"Lucy" she called.

Lucy turned to look at her.

"Aquarius! This place is amazing!" she said cheerfully.

"So you like this room?" she asked with a smooth voice.

"This isn't a room! This is paradise!" she said smiling.

Aquarius smiled and sat down on the bed. "Come here Lucy. I'll change your bandages." she said and cupped some water from the floor made out of pure water using her right hand then she turned the water into clean bandages using her celestial magic.

"Wow. So you could do something like that" Lucy said. Amazed by what she saw.

"You look so happy" Aquarius said while removing the bandages, wrapped around Lucy's forehead, right arm, and right thigh, to change it. "Does that mean you're done crying?" she continued. Now looking at her owner. The smile on Lucy's face faded. She knew what Aquarius was trying to say and she couldn't help but to feel those sadness again. She remained silent for a minute then turned her look at her celestial spirit.

"Aquarius" she said but her spirit didn't answer. "You're creeping me out." Lucy continued with a teasing voice.

Aquarius' jaw dropped. "Huh?!" was all she could reply.

Lucy laughed at her spirit's reaction. "Because you're too kind right now. Usually, you'll yell at me. You'll stab me with evil glares and get mad at me" then she laughed again.

"Sh-Shut up or i'll wash you away! This would be the first and last time that I'll be kind to you." she said defensively.

"Okay and thank you" then Lucy smiled at her.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu called at her cheerfully grinning.

Happy went to her and hugged her. "Lu~shy~. We missed you!~"

"Yo!" Gray greeted her. The other guild mates approached her to welcome her.

"Welcome back Lucy" Mira said standing beside the guild bar. "It's been three months!" the master said.

Lucy laughed, "Though it's just one day in the celestial world."

Everyone in the guild was there smiling at her. Giving their warm welcome greetings to their friend.

"Lucy..." called by someone behind her. She knows who owns that voice. The voice that's always been music in her heart. She turned around to face her expecting to see a scarlet-girl wearing Heart Kreuz armor but she was wrong. All she saw was a pale girl with teary eyes wearing normal clothes. Panting. Flushed. And though her silky hair was a bit messy, she still looks so pretty. This was a rare sight for everyone specially to Lucy. She never saw her like this before. It took her by surprise. Erza stepped closer to reach the girl she missed so much. Before she could move, Aquarius, who's in her human form (AN: just like her human form from the Fairy Tail ova), wearing her blue bikini with thin transparent white long cloth wrapped around her waist, suddenly appeared between them. Her celestial spirit used her left hand to grab her owner's arm pulling her closer to her. Then used her right hand to cast a water spell that instantly hits Titania sending her hard to the ground. Everyone caught by surprise. Too surprised to move. Erza stood up. Aquarius was looking at her. Stabbing her with death glares.

"Don't you dare come even closer to my owner. You've done too much pain!" Aquarius said in a low voice but full with great anger. "Now get lost."

Lucy was surprised by her spirit's words. She looked at her. She never saw her spirit like this before.

* * *

_**AN: i think too much happened in this chapter...e_e...and so, for Erza's reason not giving any answer to Lucy, though i already have the reason, I just don't know how to write it...ow-my-gush!...e_e**_


	4. Your eyes Your Lips Your heart

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA©**

* * *

**TO THE ONE WHO HOLDS MY HEART**

**Chapter 4**

"Don't you dare come even closer to my owner. You've done too much pain!" Aquarius said in a low voice but full with great anger. "Now get lost."

Erza stood up and equipped her sea empress armor. Irritation all over her face.

"I've patiently waited for her! How dare you stop me!" Her teeth gritted. Eyes burning. She equipped her sword then charged forward, ready to land her sword to anyone who dares to stop her from getting closer to the blonde. Before she could land a blow, she was stopped by a flash of bright light and she, including her guild mates, was surprised from what they saw. The golden key spirits appeared with serious faces and defensive aura. Scorpio, who's in his attack mode, is ready to throw his sand buster, "I won't allow you to hurt Aquarius, Queen Erza." Virgo, who appeared behind Erza, binds her both hands and feet using her chains. And Loki, who's glowing with his regulas power and arms crossed, was standing very close in front of Erza.

"We won't let you hurt them, Erza." said Loki.

The guild members who's surrounding the knight, the princess and her spirits got even more excited and cheered at them instead of stopping them. Some shouted, "Go Erza!" Some whistled. Some cheered for Loki. Some were betting for Aquarius.

"My, my..." said Mira, smilling, who's always at the guild's bar.

Erza used her stregnth to break Virgo's chains. Before she could make another move again, a large fist hits the guild's floor between them. Everyone stopped. Eyes as wide as plate. Jaws dropped. Shocked. Frozen. Knowing that it was their master's fist that smashed the wooden floor. "My, my..." said again by Mira who's still smilling and calm.

"Stop this nonsense. Erza, cool down. Lucy, command your spirits to go back to their world" the master commanded still gulping a cup of beer but no sign of anger.

Lucy sighed. "I didn't even summon them" she said but still followed her master.  
Erza also listened and follows what her master said. She calmed herself and equipped t her previous clothes.

"Don't do that again Erza" said Makarov.  
"Yes master" she replied. Regretting on losing her temper. Regretting her previous actions. She turned her back and left after releasing a heavy sigh.

Lucy was looking at her. Surprised and confused. Surprised by the knight's beheviour. Confused by the knight's words. 'I've patiently waited for her!'. What does that mean?

* * *

After that day's event, no one had brought it up again.

Lucy started to go on a mission again. Sometimes with Gray, Natsu and Happy or with Wendy and Charle. And Erza, always in the guild sitting alone. Not talking to anyone neither not wanting to go on any mission nor eating her favorite cake. Though she and Lucy meets in the guild everyday, there weren't any much of conversation between them and if their eyes met it would only take a second or two.

In the guild's bar, Mira along with Cana and Levy were busy discussing about their interrupted plan.

"So we're really going to do it huh" Cana said sitting beside Mira holding her glass of red wine.  
"But what if it won't work?" asked Levy.  
"It will work" Mira replied with great assurance.  
"What's the plan then?" the brunette asked.  
"W'e're going to push Erza to her limit" she replied while showing a naughty smile.

* * *

Chatting. Laughing. Eating. Everyone in the guild were having fun except for one. She was sitting all alone again in one of the guild's corners. Lost in her deep thoughts, thoughts about the blond. Drowning in her overflowing questions, questions to herself. Suffocated by regrets, regrets of not giving her answer to her confession. All of this were running inside her head but got interrupted when she heard a boy calling out for the blond's name. She turned her head to look at them.

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on a mission! Happy and I missed going with you" he said cheerfully smiling.  
"Thanks Natsu but I don't feel like going today" she smiled with apology.  
"Okay..." then he paused for a while before talking again. "Then..U-um...can you go out with me then? I mean...let's go out for a date" he said blushing.  
Lucy, along with her guildmates, were surprised from what they saw. They can't belive that Natsu asked Lucy to go on a "date"  
"O-okay..." she agreed without knowing what she was doing. Lucy felt embarassed. Her cheeks were burning.

Erza, who was looking at them, still surprised by Natsu's words without noticing that Cana sat down beside her.

"So Erza...what are you going to do? It seems like the Dragon is going to take your princess away from you" she said with a teasing voice.

Erza glared at Cana then stood up and walked out of he guild. She didn't like what she heard. She didn't like what she saw. She didn't like what she felt when she was looking at them.

Cana walked towards Mira. "Did it work?" she asked.  
"Of course it did. Erza got jealous but that's not enough. We need to push her more." Mira moved seductively closer to Cana. Their faces were inches apart making her girlfriend blush. "And you should go and do your part already. Convince Lucy to go on a mission with us or else you won't get any reward."  
"Ow" she smiled. "Can I get my reward in advance? Because I'm pretty sure I can convince her."  
"No" Mira declined then kissed the brunette's nose. "Get going."

Cana just smiled then left to go look for Lucy. I didn't took too long to find her. She found Lucy at the guild's library reading some random books. She greeted her and sat down beside her. She went straight to the point and told Lucy about an easy mission worth 100,000 jewels. After hearing all the details, she accepted it immediately.

* * *

Lucy and Cana finished their mission in no time. Before going back to the guild, Cana insisted to go a Hotel Spa. Lucy agreed without knowing what's going to happen next.

"We're not checking in? Didn't you say that we're going to stay here for the night?" Lucy asked confused face.  
"Yes we are it's just that we're already checked in" she replied then started to walk going to their room. "Let's go. I bet they're already waiting for us."  
"What do you mean 'they'?" asked Lucy still confused.  
Cana just looked at her then smiled.

They went to their room then changed their clothes provided by the Hotel. Cana wore a deep brown colored yukata with lighter shade of deep brown color patterns of thin bamboos while Lucy wore a deep blue colored yukata with maple leaves designs. They went out of their room and went to the next room where their other companions were waiting.

"Hey, who are this people you're talking about?"

Cana ignored the blond's question and didn't even looked at her. They stopped in front of the door and instead of knocking first, Cana just opened  
the door then entered the room. Inside the room, in the middle of the floor, Mira and Levy wearing their yukatas, were there laughing and drinking some sake. She was surprised when she saw Erza sitting on the couch, looking at the window, wearing her scarlet-colored yukata with light pink cherry blossom designs.

"What are guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

Erza turned to look at Lucy upon hearing her voice. Surprise drawn all over her face.

"Sorry. I forgot to mention that Mira, Levy and Erza were here too" Cana said acting innocent.  
Before Lucy could protest, the ladies sitting on the floor grabbed her to join them. All them, except Erza who's still sitting on couch behind Lucy, were drinking sake and having fun until they're all drunk except for Cana and Erza. Levy had fallen asleep on the floor while Mira was snuggling to her girlfriend. Lucy and Erza were still awake. While Erza was watching Lucy's back, the blond girl suddenly stood up. She walked and stand in front of Erza. Her face flushed because of the sake. Erza looked at her, figuring out what the blond would going to do. The next move of the blond surprised the knight mage even more. Lucy sat on her lap then wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned her head on her neck. Erza tensed up. Blushed and her heart was beating so fast. She could feel Lucy's warm breath. She could smell her sweet scent.

"L-Lucy?..." she called the blond with a shaking voice. Extremely nervous.  
"Erza...I missed you..." she whispered in her ear.

Erza blushed even more. She can't believe what was happening. Before Erza would break down, Cana looked at her, "Why don't you take her to room and let her sleep?" she said with a teasing and naughty smile. Erza nodded, still blushing then carried Lucy to her room. She let Lucy sit on her bed.

"Lucy, go to sleep" she said standing in front of her. Lucy didn't answer and chose to remain silent.

"I'm leaving" Erza said then turned around going to the door. Before she could leave, she was stopped by the blond's voice calling her name.

Lucy went to her then wrapped her hands around the knight's waist pulling her closer to her. The blond rest her head to Erza's shoulder.

"Erza..." she called then looked at her. Brown eyes meets brown eyes.

"Your eyes..." Lucy said still drunk and half asleep.

"Eh?" not getting what the blond was trying to say.

"Your eyes-" , she repeated, "- that never looked at me." then her index finger touched the knight's lips. "Your lips that never said 'I love you too' " and slides her hand down to Erza's chest where her heart is pounding so hard. "And your heart that would never be mine and would only be he's." "Even though you stood me up because of him. Even though I saw you walking and smiling with him. Even though I decided to give up... I can't help falling in love with you."

After hearing those words, all Erza could do was to let her tears flow from her eyes and hug the blond tightly. So tight that it might suffocate her. "I'm sorry..." Erza whispered to her ears. "I wanted to answer you. I do. I planned to clear everything about me and Jellal because I don't want you to feel uneasy or any kind of discomfort when you see us together, but you got me first. I'm so sorry if I've hurt you and you're wrong. My eyes were always looking at you. My lips would only say 'I love you' only to you and my heart, my heart would always be yours. I'm all yours my princess."

Erza loosened her hug and looked at her but all she saw was her sleeping face. Erza blushed realising that the blond was already asleep when she was confessing everything.

"Gosh...Lucy, you're going to kill me" she smiled and carried Lucy to her bed then sat down beside her. She looked at her and caressed the blond's soft cheek. Her gaze went to Lucy's lips and touched it gently with her thumb. She leaned closer. Their lips were inches away. She wanted to kiss her but stopped herself and pulled away. Sigh. She pulled a necklace from her yukata then turned to Lucy and she put it around her neck.

* * *

The next day, Mira dragged Erza to Lucy's room and forced her to sit beside her.

"What's going on Mira?" the knight questioned curiously, sitting on the bed beside Lucy who's also confused.

"Well, I need to show you something" she answered smiling. She pulled out an archive device from her pocket and let it float in the air. The archive device activated and produced a rectangular screen. The screen started to show something. Mira left the two still sitting on the bed. Still curious. When they looked at the scene played by the rectangular screen, Lucy's jaw dropped. Erza went stiff and bright red was painted all over her face. The archive was playing the scene last night. The scene where Lucy hugged Erza, when Erza confessed everything without knowing that Lucy was already asleep in her arms, and when she put the necklace around Lucy's neck while she was sleeping. The replay stopped and the archive fell to the ground. The room was so silent. Lucy's cheek were burning. Erza's still stiff and blushing. Their hearts were beating so hard, so loud. Erza suddenly stood up planing to walk out. To escape.

"U-um...I'm leaving" she said. Her voice was trembling. Before she could walk out, Lucy got her. Not wanting to let her knight go.

"T-Tell m-me...D-Did that...really...ha-happened?" she asked nervously. embarrassed.

"Erm...Y-Yeah"

**~The End?~**

* * *

**AN: Gosh!~ Sorry...I felt like this chapter sucks...and sorry for some wrong grammars and for not going into detailed descriptions...e_e  
but hey! thanks for the views visits reviews favs and follows^.d**


End file.
